LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES A TI
by ceci de shuuya
Summary: DEDICADO A SHOUKO-MARIGOLD


Isa: hola a todos hoy les traemos nuestro primer drable de una pareja súper linda

Ceci: sipi como regalo a shouko-marigold traemos un tsunaxtachi

Isa: kyaaa tachi es súper moe

Ceci: ¬¬ como sea shouko espero que te guste isa da el Dizclaimer

Isa: oki ni a ceci ni a mi nos pertenece inazuma eleven es de level5! Pero eso no impide que mi

hermana y yo hagamos estas locuras muajaja

Ceci: seee muy bien bien que comienze el drable

_**LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES A TI**_

Era un dia, no esperen mas bien era de noche en Inazuma Town y nuestro pequeño Tachi- kun

Estaba haciendo lo que cualquier chico sano de su edad hacia un viernes por la noche ver

películas, pero ese viernes no era un viernes normal ya que era el cumpleaños de nuestro lindo

Tachimukai

Tachimukai: (nadie me quiere waaa se olvidaron de mi cumpleaños TT-TT)

DING DONG

Tachi fue a ver quien era el que tocaba asu puerta y se encontró con…

Fubuki:-saludando- hola tachi-kun

Tachimukai: (de seguro se acordó de mi cumpleaños) hey Fubuki que haces aquí?

Fubuki: necesito de tu ayuda tachi-kun es que mañana es el cumpleaños de goenji y no se

Que regalarle me acompañarías a una de las Plazas Comerciales?

Tachimukai: (TTT-TTT no se acordó) esta bien te acompañare fubu-chan

EN LA CALLE

Fubuki: oye tachi antes de ir a alguna de las plazas me podrías acompañar a casa de kido

Tachimukai: -con un aura negra y en total depresión- hai!

EN LA MANSION DE KIDO

Fubuki: tachi podrias tocar el timbre

Tachimukai: (tachi esto tachi lo otro todo yo todo yo ¬¬) –abriendo la puerta-

Todos: sorpresa!

Endo: pensaste que lo habíamos olvidado verdad

Tachimukai: -apenado- si!

Atsuya: que comience la party wooo –gritando-

Fubuki: Atsuya cálmate ¬¬

Ya con la fiesta iniciada se encontraban en un rincón Kogure kazemaru y tachi

Fudo:-gritando- traje el alcohol quien quiere?

Endo: pásame una chela (N/A: una cerveza jejej XD)

Fudo:-dándole una cerveza a endo- y tu chico del cumpleaños quieres una?

Tachimukai: T/T no gracias yo no tomo

Fudo: 0.O deja de ser un niño ya tienes 17 años ok diviértete –le da una cerveza a tachi-

Tachimukai: esta bien pero solo una…

5 CAJAS DE CERVEZ, 3 BOTELLAS DE TEQUILA Y UNA BOTELLA DE VODKA DESPUES…

Era una escena divertida la de la fiesta era el resultado de lo que puede ocasionar el alcohol

En los inazuma boys: kazemaru de ser el uke de la relación que tenia con endo ahora era el

Seme, Kogure estaba encima de una de las mesas bailándole sexi a a Anteojos, midorikawa

estaba histérico gritándole a hiroto "por que siempre yo soy el uke yo quería ser el seme si

kaze-chan puede yo también", kido por su parte estaba supuestamente cantando karaoke

con fudo y digo supuestamente ya que fudo estaba desvistiendo a su ukesito en pleno

Escenario, en uno de los sillones se encontraba goenji montado sobre Fubuki comiéndoselo a

Besos, en una mesa de billar estaba Atsuya tratando de ligarse a aphodith pero este ni caso

Le hacia a Atsuya y si se preguntan donde esta tachi el estaba en …

EN EL PATIO

Tachimukai: -bien alcoholizado- jejejejeje XD

Tsunami: asi que tu eres del tipo de borracho que se rie de todo

Tachimukai: -viendo a tsunami- shh! Tengo un secreto que nadie sabe sabe pero sobretodo

Tsunami-san no se puede enterar

Tsunami:¬¬ etto tachi-kun yo soy tsun.. –pero no termino de hablar ya que tachi le callo la

Boca con uno de sus dedos-

Tachimukai: sabes cual es mi secreto esta bien te lo diré: me gusta tsunami-san es tan sexi

Cuando esta montado en su tabla de surf etto yo quisiera ser su tabla de surf waaa

Tsunami:-en shock por la confesión tomo una de las manos de tachi y lo llevo a una de las

Habitaciones que estaban desocupadas-

EN LA HABITACION

Lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento eran los gritos y gemidos de placer de tachimukia

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que estaban ahí, afuera de la habitación se encontraban un chico

De rastas y uno a corte mohicano escuchando

Kido: nuestro Tachimukai creció muy rapid-con lagrimas fingidas como si se tratara de su hijo-

Fudo: -con una cerveza en la mano- si hasta ayer era un ukesito virgen-viendo de una manera

perversa a kido-

Kido: por que me vez a si ¬¬

Fudo: -dejando su cerveza en el suelo y cargando a kido- digamos que Tachimukai no será el

único ukesito que se violaran hoy

Kido:-histérico- no espera fudo bájame espera etto fudo!

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Tachimukai: -despertándose y viendo a su lado a tsunami- WTF

Tsunami:-despertando- buenos días tachi-chan

Tachimukai: T/T etto buenos días tsunami-san -acontinuacion tsunami abraza tiernamente

a tachi- etto que paso aer?

Tsunami: bien lo que paso ayer fue que hice exactamente lo que tu me pediste

Tachimukai:-recordando-…

Flashback

EN LA HABITACION

Tsunami:-lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de tachi- me gustas mucho tachi-chan!

Tachimukai:-jadeando- ahhh yo te amo tsunami –aferrandose a la espalda de tsunami- lo único

que quiero ahora es ati

Fin del Flashback

Tsunami: y eso fue lo que paso XD

Tachimukai/T –con la mirada en el suelo-

Tsunami:-besando a tachi- feliz cumpleaños tachi-chan quieres ser mi novio?

Tachimukai:-abrazándolo- hai tsunami –san claro que quiero ser tu novio itta ¬¬ por que me

Duele el trasero

Tsunami: jejejej lo siento es que no supe medir la fuerza de las embestidas XDDD

Tachimukai: ¬¬ genial ahora le tendre que que prestar su pomada para el dolor de trasero a

Kido-kun

Tsunami: tómalo del lado amable el próximo año festejaremos doble: tu cumpleaños y nuestro

Primer aniversario de relación.

Y asi todo resulto bien para todos: Kogure obtuvo al de Anteojos, goenji se termino de comer

literalmente a Fubuki, Atsuya vilo a aphrodith, kido termino con dolor en el trasero al igual que

hiroto y endo (en esta ocasión los triunfantes fueron los ukes muajajaja); y tachi bueno solo

digamos que el año entrante festejara doble XD.

FIN.

Isa: ¬¬ como que anteojos con Kogure?

Ceci: que tiene de malo se me ocurrió

Isa: ok ok

Ceci: espero que te guste shouko- marigold

Isa: alone- darko tu también quieres un drable solo pon el nombre de la pareja!

Ceci: por cierto tenemos una idea acerca de una nueva historia y la publicaremos

El viernes

Isa: y el miércoles publicaremos i dont want to be XD

Ceci e Isa: nos vemos en el próximo super capitulo en el mismo super canal matta ne


End file.
